odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Odin Sphere leveling up
Odin Sphere: leveling up 101 *''to level up your HP first you need to find some food.'' *''to obtain food there are many ways:'' *''1. get seeds and bury them. make sure to give them plenty of phozon's. after which they consume the phozon's and a fruit will sprout. cut the fruit and enjoy! '' *''if there are no enemies in the area where you planted the fruit you could use the rosemile seed. this seed is special, instead of needing phozon's to grow - it grows on its own. and to boot, it does'nt produce fruits, it produces phozone's. 12 phozone's to be exact.'' *''plant the rosemile seed next to the desired seed you want to grow and you'll be one step closer to leveling up!'' *''there are many different foods that will help you raise your HP level such as; the muggle fruit, it replinishes 30 HP and gives you 130 experience towards boosting your HP level! another good food is the lambchop (Baromett seed).in order to get this food you must pantthe Baromett Seed. this seed takes 12 phozone's to produce the sheep. when the sheep are fully bloomed the will fall off on their own or you could cut them down if you're impacient. after they fall they run. chase them down and kill them to obtain lambchops. there are 2 sheep per seed so stock up. The lambchops restore 100 HP and you recieve 50 experience for eating it.'' *''don't hesitate to eat the food you have obtained. if you run out go to a prvious stage and fight to gain money (to buy more) or just fight at stages where there are special prizes obtained.'' *''another way is to do your best to obtain a good score after completeting a stage . for the most part seed's and money will come out of the chest.'' *''Grapes ''are also a good food to keep in stock. grapes take 12 phozons to mature and produce fruit, so that rosemile seed would definitely come in handy! Grapes restore ony 45 HP, but the upside is that they give you 250 Exp.! if you're a beginner this fruit will definitely be a prized possesion among other things. '' *''Another way to level up is to go to the pooka restuarants. there are two of them(on the same street =) ) once you obtain recipes and get to a certain part in the game the restuarants will be unlocked. the food there does not come cheap, for inorder to eat you must '''1. find the recipe, 2. get the ingredients, and 3. pay the cost. '''now this is not as bad as it seems. once you do the three steps leveling up can no more than you sitting down stuffing your face for a few minutes. some of the recipes can give you up to 1000 Exp. and I've also heard that there are some that can give you more than 4000 Exp.! '' *''There are plenty of other foods and recipes and once I unlock the secrets to obtaining them i will be updating my page. '' * <3 MoMo'' :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::::